


The Pain of Sacrifice

by LStar



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Car Accident, Gayness, M/M, Oneshot, Sadness, but no death at least, i cant tag, i dunno man, its mainly natsyo, should i even say reiji/ai since theyre barely in it, the other two are there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: It's amazing how fast one's life can be ruined with a simple sacrifice. Syo Kurusu didn't ask for this; he didn't ask for any of it. All he wanted to do was protect his boyfriend, Natsuki Shinomiya. Why did life turn out like this? Why was it so...cruel? How was it bad things always happened to those who least deserved it? Well, there was one good thing that came out of this whole ordeal...Natsuki was safe.





	The Pain of Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Oo this is my first Uta no Prince Sama fic !!

Syo and Natsuki left the ice cream parlor, laughing amongst themselves as they held eachothers hand. "And then Cecil slipped and fell into the cold pool- keep in mind this is still in winter!" Syo snickered. He didn't like Cecil. He'd accepted him into STARISH but that was honestly as far as he can go without snapping at his foreign friend. Well, friend was a loose term in this. He was a singing partner. Nothing more, nothing less.

Natsuki, on the other hand, cared for Cecil. He cared for everyone, it was just the way he was. And honestly, Syo wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Natsuki, he really, truly did. They were, after all, childhood friends. How his feelings grew from familial care to love, he would never know. But once he had realized and accepted it, he had to do something about it. So, he confessed, and they ended up dating.

The one year anniversary of said day just so happened to be that very day, and instead of doing something fancy, the two boys decided to simply go on an ice cream date. It was a hot summer day, so it seemed perfect. Syo had gotten Rocky Road with extra chocolate chips, and Natsuki got strawberry with sprinkles. It was a very successful date, they were both...happy.

Syo briefly glanced both ways before he started to cross he street along with Natsuki, who was currently rambling on about Piyo. He smiled softly, more to himself than to Natsuki and watched as Natuski let go, turning to face him. "Oooh Syo! You haven't seen my new Piyo commercial yet, haven't you? It's really fantastic! It's a huge hit!" he exclaimed. "Hm? Oh, no I haven't. When we get home, we'll see if it's on tv, okay?"

Natsuki hugged him. "Yaay! Thank you Syo! I'm excited for you to see it!"

"Ack! Natsuki! You're breaking my back!"

Natsuki only giggled and let go before resuming walking. Syo winced and rubbed his back and looked after Natsuki, an expression of fondness crossing his face. That fondness, however, instantly dropped the moment he saw a large truck running a red light, coming at them at an alarming speed. Syo's eyes widened. "Natsuki! Watch out!" he darted forward.

"Huh-?" Before Natsuki could even turn, Syo shoved him out of the way. Natsuki fell near the curb, lucky enough to only get a couple scrapes.

Syo, however, wasn't so lucky.

He laid there after the truck hit him. He looked so...so broken. Bleeding. Oh god he was bleeding, Natsuki realized, horror consuming his body. "Syo!" he ran over, kneeling down next to him, tears pricking his eyes. "Oh my god, Syo! Answer me! Please! Syo!"

By now, a crowd of people were huddling around, talking, shouting, pleading. But Natsuki didn't hear them. He didn't hear any of them. He was too focused on the fact that his beloved, small boyfriend was dying right in his arms.

-

_"Natsuki, can we talk?" Syo asked, putting his hands on his hips. Natsuki turned to Syo with a huge, warm smile. "Yeah of course! What's up?" he asked. Syo looked slightly taken aback as he cleared his throat, licking his lips, his face red. "I...Natsuki, I have something to tell you," he said, nervousness clear in his voice. Natsuki felt a wave of concern for his little friend, but kept a smile on his face. "Yeah?" he urged. Syo took a deep breath. "Natsuki...I..."_

_-_

"Someone help him! Please!" Natsuki shouted. He didn't have his phone with him. They'd agreed on leaving their phones behind so people couldn't call them and interrupt them.

-

_"You what, Syo?" Natsuki tilted his head to the side._

-

Someone ended up calling an ambulance, and it arrived there in no time.

-

_"I love you, you idiot!"_

-

Natsuki watched in worry as his beloved Syo was taken inside an ambulance. He begged the paramedics to let him in the ambulance with Syo, but they refused, unless he was family.

He could only watch helplessly as the ambulance sped off.

When Natsuki arrived at the hospital much later, he was instructed to wait inside of the waiting room, where he sat anxiously, his tears never leaving his eyes. He tapped his foot impatiently. Was Syo alive? Did he get killed? Natsuki wasn't the type to usually pray, as he always had a cheerful attitude, but now? Now, he prayed to any god listening that Syo would be okay.

 _'Why couldn't it have been me? Why did it have to be Syo, of all people?'_ Natsuki thought in anguish, moving to bury his face in his hands as he let out a choked sob.  _'Syo...'_ he tried, but he couldn't stop crying. He knew he should call Kaoru and Nanami, and the rest of STARISH, and maybe even the Quartet Night, as they all had planned on meeting up later to exchange songs. But he didn't have the energy to do so. He couldn't bring himself to get up. Not until he knew of Syo's fate. He waited, one hour passed.

Then another hour.

And another.

The doctor came out, clearing his throat. "Visitors, for Mr. Kurusu?"

Natsuki's head snapped up and he leaped up, ignoring the way his legs ached from sitting for so long. "Me! That's me! Is he okay? Is my little Syo okay?" he asked frantically. The doctor stepped back, clearly startled before straightening up. "Syo Kurusu is...stable...however," he hesitated, "there is some...bad news."

"Bad news?" Natsuki echoed, dread pooling in his stomach. The doctor nodded and sighed. "When Kurusu got hit, something in his spine snapped, and...well, to put it bluntly, he won't be able to walk again. He's...paralyzed, from the waist down."

It felt like all of the air in Natsuki was punched out of him. "What?" he gasped, "but...Syo is an idol! He sings and dances on a daily basis! Does he know?"

The doctor shook his head. "He remained unconscious the entire time. When he wakes up, we'll have to break the news to him gently."

"How...how can you do that gently?" Natsuki asked, shaking, "he...Syo...oh god, this is going to crush him!"

"I'm sorry. There's...nothing, we can do," the doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "...You can visit him. He's in room six." The doctor left to tend other patients. Natsuki stood there, trembling, fresh tears in his eyes. Syo loved being an idol. He loved singing and dancing, he loved how it made other people happy and inspired. And now, he can't do that.

_And it was all his fault._

Shakily, Natsuki approached the front desk to borrow a phone and decided on calling Kaoru to break the news to the younger Kurusu before calling Nanami, telling her to get the rest of STARISH and come to the hospital. He didn't explain anything. He'd rather them see for themselves.

Natsuki headed to Syo's room, his heart dropping when he saw the pale, dirtied, and broken state Syo was in. He was laying down in a hospital bed, his legs both in a cast, and his head wrapped up. His arms had smaller bandages on them, and he was connected to a heart monitor.

Choking back a sob, Natsuki walked forward, reaching over to gingerly hold Syo's much smaller, cold hand.

For quite some time, he sat there in silence, until he heard multiple footsteps down the hall. Nanami and the rest of STARISH came barging in, expressions more or less the same. All laced in worry and fear.

"Syo!" Nanami gasped and stumbled forward, her yellow eyes pricked with tears. "What happened?"

"Haruka..." Natsuki's voice trembled as the rest of STARISH came forward. Before he could say anything else, the door slammed open again, and the younger Kurusu stood at the doorway, panting heavily and sweating. His head snapped up as he ran over, shoving both Nanami and Natsuki out of the way. He collapsed next to Syo, his eyes wide and full of tears. "Syo! Oh my god Natsuki what happened to him?! My brother...my brother..!"

Natsuki gulped. Everyone was looking at him, except for Kaoru, who had his face buried in the bed as he clutched Syo's bedsheets. He looked away. "We had our anniversary date today. We were walking and...a truck came speeding. Syo...he...he shoved me out of the way. He let himself get hit so I would be safe."

Stunned silence.

"Natsuki, are you okay?" Nanami asked.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Syo. It doesn't end there. When the doctor came out...he told me...that..." he faltered, he was shaking. He didn't want to say it. "That...he...he's..." he took a deep, shaky breath and slowly exhaled. "Syo's paralyzed from the waist down."

"What?!" everyone shouted all at once.

"It's...all...my fault..."

"Don't say that! It wasn't your fault!" Nanami rejected instantly. "Yeah, it was his choice! Right?" Otoya looked at Tokiya, his boyfriend, who only nodded. "The shorty knew what he was doing, so, don't feel bad about it," Ren added.

"Syo clearly knew the risks of pushing you out of the way, and he still did it, I see no fault in you," Cecil said.

A small groan.

Everyone's attention was on the short boy in the hospital bed in an instant.

"Syo!" Kaoru grabbed his hand, tears in his eyes. "Syo, are you okay?!"

"...I can't...feel anything..." Syo groaned. Natsuki's heart broke at this, but he did his best to keep a brave face on. "Syo...you...you're..." he gulped. Kaoru glanced at Natsuki, pain in his eyes before he looked at his older, smaller brother. "Syo, you're paralyzed."

Syo froze, seemingly more awake now. "What..?" he whispered, horror in his big blue eyes, "Kaoru...you're joking, right? Please, tell me you're joking," he begged. Seeing everyone's somber faces, Syo realized that...no, he wasn't joking. He moved to hide his face with his hand.

Sensing the need to be alone, Natsuki, Nanami, and the rest of STARISH left the brothers alone. Natsuki's heart broke repeatedly with every sob that came from Syo's room.

~

For several weeks, everyone visited Syo. Kaoru and Natsuki visited on a daily basis and stayed as long as possible. The Quartet Night had also stopped by a couple times, each wishing him well. Reiji even cried and had to leave the room, supported by Ai while choking out his best wishes.

HEAVENS had stopped by once. They seemed hesitant, but Syo figured they were probably forced to come. None of them gloated like he thought they would. Sure, Eiichi and Nagi were kind of assholes, but they didn't discourage him.

Shining Saotome, Ringo and Tomochika had visited Syo on multiple occasions, encouraging him to continue singing, since he couldn't be a full fledged idol.

On the day before he got discharged, Kaoru was visiting him, when Natsuki, Nanami, and the rest of STARISH appeared. "Syo, we want you to know..." Otoya hesitated, "even though as of tomorrow, you're resigning as an idol...we'll still always be your good friends! So Nanami thought of something for you! A...farewell, gift, without it being farewell," he stuttered. Syo stared at them in confusion. "A farewell gift?" he echoed and shared a look with Kaoru, who only shrugged.

STARISH lined up, and began singing a new song, written by their composer. The song about finding hope, and how he wasn't alone. Tears came to Syo's eyes as he listened. Each one of them had a solo, showing their sadness he was leaving, and Natsuki was the last to have a solo, finishing up the song as the rest softly hummed beside him.

"Thank you all," he whispered.

"Anytime, Syo, you mean allot to us," Nanami said softly.

"STARISH won't be the same without you, shorty."

"We'll miss you, Syo!"

"Take care."

"I pray you'll do well."

"Be careful."

Syo wiped at his tears and smiled shakily. Natsuki stayed quiet for several minutes before he spoke. "Guys, I...I was thinking about this for awhile now and...and I decided...since Syo won't be an idol anymore...neither...neither will I." Everyone froze, gasping, wide eyed. "Natsuki, why?" Syo whispered, "don't do this. Not to me." Natsuki gave him a pained look. "Syo, it's because of me that you can't do what you love anymore. I want to stay by you through it all, and it's only fair that I quit being an idol to do so."

Syo's shoulders sagged. "Natsuki..."

Natsuki moved to gently hug Syo. "I love you, Syo, and I won't change my mind about any of this."

STARISH and Nanami looked pained, and after some more protesting, they gave up. STARISH could live on with only five members, right? Surely so. Syo could only hope they continue to reach for the stars.

After all, someone had to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my Quotev acc.


End file.
